


afraid

by bokobly4t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Imprisonment, Mental Instability, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokobly4t/pseuds/bokobly4t
Summary: being imprisoned was doing shit to him and his mind. he fucked up and was afraid of someone else taking his place. he lost his friends, his belongings and his power. he was worried about what his days will be like in this indestructible prison, boring probably.ALL LOWERCASE IS INTENDED!!AND PLS REMEMBER THIS IS ALL A ROLEPLAY, dream ain't actually in jail!sam is also mentioned, there just wasn't a tag lmaothis is my first fic(?) on ao3 lmao, i have plans ok i have plans for my next fic hehe
Kudos: 65





	afraid

**Author's Note:**

> y e s this is kinda,, based off tnbh's song 'afraid' but i'm too lazy to put the lyrics 😴
> 
> also this isn't OVERLY canon and there may be some mistakes 😶
> 
> anyways enjoy 😎😎

dream has been imprisoned.

it's been boring and lonely, only the sound of lava surrounding his cell and his pen on paper.

he wasn't even given a bed to sit or lay on. only hard obsidian surrounding him. it was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

dream had this weight on him, fear, guilt and sadness. tommy told him he had fucked up, and he really did. he was stuck in this hot and confined space. he's tried swimming in the lava many times but of course he'd respawn in the cell, falling into the water that was conveniently placed by the builder of the prison, aka sam. 

sometimes when it's late, he'd think back at what he did to everyone, the power he had over everyone, the plan he had made to have control over everyone in the server, taking precious belongings and using them to get what he wanted. 

he really was a shitty person.

_"you're a psychopath!"_

he could hear tommy scream at him, telling him how terrible he was and how manipulative he was, at that moment in time all he did was laugh, he laughed like a maniac. he really was crazy.

thinking back at all of it as he was sat down with his back on the obsidian wall, book in one had and quill in the other, letting both items slip out of his hands and onto the floor. 

dream let out a shaky sigh, staring at the lava flowing over the entrance of his cell. he stared at it for so long.

tears began to well in his eyes, he continued to tell himself that he fucked up. he tilted his head back against the wall behind him before wiping away the tears away. 

all the shit he did and said in the past, it's all coming back to haunt him. he might as well be dead, but he knew that he is wanted alive. 

dream continued to sit on the floor, quietly listening to the soft noises the lava made.

his emotions were fucking with him, he wanted to scream, he wanted to run, he wanted to see his friends, his friends probably hate him, he was ganged up on by everyone, including one of his best friends.

but dream was stuck, he was like an animal trapped in a cage, that's basically what he was. he was an animal, he went feral on his friends. 

and it's not like he had a home to go to, no pets to give affection to. nothing and no one was waiting for him. 

this is his new home.

the home he felt fear in.

even if it became his new home, he wouldn't call it that. never.

there was nothing he could do now. he was powerless, down to his last life all because of his stupid choices. 

his stupid choices got him here.

tommy called it a sad sight and he was right, the man had so much power and it was taken from him. all he could do was pace around his cell, spin his clock, write, stare at the ceiling and try to swim in lava. although it wasn't really an attempt to escape, he was just bored.

don't do what he did, don't manipulate people so much you end up in an indestructible prison with many layers. 

he hopes nobody follows in his footsteps. he fears that, he fears that someone else will have power, the power he had and cherished. nobody can be him, he can't have that. 

he's afraid that one day someone will become him, the second dream, miniature dream, another person with power, power they can use to manipulate people. no, nobody can do that.

the more dream thought about someone following in his footsteps, he thought he could maybe to better himself and change. of course the keyword is **maybe**. everyone knows dream is a liar, so you can never be sure if he really does want to change and be better.

but of course he remaind afraid, even if he doesn't show it. 


End file.
